FFDSS
by Sissy
Summary: My first KH fic! But a crossover with all FF games that come to mind. namely 7-10. This is a school where everybody comes to learn how to become their character. lots of stupidity and ooc-ness


FFDSS 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: First of all, I don't own **ANYTHING**, so you better leave your suing for someone else!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: So this is my AU/crossover fanfic. And it's the first one I've done of FF and KH so I hope you all like!

Kody: And I apologize in advance for any OOC-ness or stupidities made by the author. Enjoy!

Hey! Traitor!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: A beginning in school

'_Destiny_'

"What?"

'_Destinies_'

"_Mister Riku_"

"What do you mean by that?"

'_Entwined_'

"What is?"

'_A paopu fruit_'

"The star shaped fruit?"

"_Mister Riku_"

'_Forgotten promise_'

"A promise? With who?"

'_The paopu fruit_'

"What?"

"_Mister Riku!!!_"

'_Destinies entwined_'

"What? Wait! What do you mean?! Wait!!!"

~*~*~*~

"Wait!!!" a boy with silver hair yelled as he woke up

"Mister Riku, if I've told you once I've told you a million times, don't fall asleep in my class!" a man with blonde hair yelled to the boy

"…Sorry…" the boy, Riku apologized

"Now, listen up you bums! This is the reason I've told you not to fall asleep in work shop or you'll get hurt!" the teacher said and returned to the board

"Hey Riku, what's wrong with you? You're always sleeping" a boy who sat next to Riku asked him in murmurs

"Too much work Zidane" Riku replied

***Ring!***

"Now, remember to study! If you wanna pass this grade!" the teacher told his students

"Yes mister Highwind, sir!" the students said as they left the classroom

"Riku! Riku~!" a boy with blonde hair called a half asleep Riku, who walked around the hallway like a zombie

"Wha-?…*yawn* What's wrong Tidus?" Riku asked rubbing his eyes

"Man, don't you get any sleep Riku?" Zidane asked

"Nope. Can't Zidane" Riku said as he walked and almost hit a wall if Zidane hadn't stopped him

"Dudes~! Over here! Come over here!" a red haired boy called the trio

"Hey! It's home ec. boy, Wakka!" Tidus said laughing

"I heard you dude!" Wakka said

"Come on. Let's go" Zidane said directing Riku to Home Ec.

"Did you 'girls' cook something?" Tidus asked

"Yeah, we did. And if you're not nice, you're not getting any of it" Wakka said

"Alright, alright. I'll be-" Tidus began but was cut off by a girl, who stuffed his mouth with a piece of cake

"You like?" she asked

"Eh…*munch**munch**swallow* Yep! It's good Yuna!" Tidus said to the girl, Yuna who smiled happily

"Hey, Dagger anything for me?" Zidane asked a girl as he left Riku sleeping on a chair

"Yep! Wakka and I made pizza. Here" the girl said giving him a slice of pizza

"Thanks!" Zidane took the slice and began to eat it, "Yum! This is good!"

"Now kids. I'm happy and all you're eating. But why not eat outside?" the teacher asked

"We like it here miss Aerith" Wakka said as he sat down and the rest followed

"Hey everyone!" a girl announced her arrival

"Hello Tifa" Dagger said the asked, "Where's Cloud?"

"Huh?" Tifa looked behind her and noticed there wasn't anybody behind her, "AH! He escaped again! See ya later guys!" and she left

"So…Who's gonna feed Riku?" Wakka asked

"Here Riku" Aerith gave Riku a smoothie and Riku took it half asleep, "It must be very hard with all the work you do. I mean-"

"Teach, he ain't listening" Wakka pointed out to Riku who was asleep on a fallen smoothie

"…Nobody cares anymore" Aerith said leaving

"Hey guys!" two young girls arrived

"Great. Freshmen" Tidus muttered

"What's wrong with us being here?" one of the girls asked

"Please leave Eiko" Tidus said

"Why should we?" the other one asked

"No one wants you two Yuffie" Wakka said

"No matter what you say, we're staying" Eiko said

"…two…students…*mumble**mumble*"

"Huh?" everyone looked at Riku who was mumbling something

"Transfer students…papers to deliver…" Riku continued mumbling

"Riku wake up!" Zidane yelled in Riku's ear

"AAHH!…What is it?" Riku asked

"…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" everyone laughed

"What?!" Riku asked

"T-the smoothie…he he" Tidus began

"Smoothie?" Riku asked

"Your…he he…f-face…he he he" Dagger continued

"My face?" Riku touched his face and noticed the smoothie Aerith gave him was all over his right cheek and blushed out of embarrassment

"Oh dear. Here you go Riku" Aerith gave him a towel

"Thank you miss Gainsborough" Riku said as he took the towel and cleaned his face

"That's better. He he. Anyhow, Riku you were muttering something in you're sleep. Something about transfer students?" Zidane said

"Ah! That's right! I totally forgot! GuysIgottagobye!" Riku said leaving in a hurry

"See ya" everyone waved him goodbye

"Well, what now?" Wakka asked

"Um…" Zidane began

"Eiko! Are you in here?!" a boy with black hair and yellow-goldish eyes arrived

"O-Orunitia-sempai?!" Eiko blushed as she lowered her head

"I told you, call me Vivi" Vivi said as he approached Eiko

"O-ok…Vivi…sempai" Eiko lowly said

"*sigh* Look, the magic-spells teacher is looking for you. She seems pretty mad" Vivi told her

"Ah! The project for the school fair…" Eiko said

"The school fair?" Vivi asked

"It's nothing! Thank you anyhow sempai! See ya guys!" Eiko said leaving

   Vivi stood there for a while, thinking until Wakka cut off his thoughts by looking at Vivi straight in the face.

"W-what?" Vivi asked Wakka retreating

"You like her, don't cha?" Wakka asked with a smile

"Huh?!" Vivi was without words

"So Vivi, next year you'll be a freshmen, right?" Dagger asked

"Um, yeah. T-that's right" Vivi said shyly and everyone sweatdroped

'Man, he's shy around others but not around Eiko' everyone thought

~*~Eiko~*~

"*huff**huff* Teacher, you were looking for me?" Eiko arrived at a classroom in the Jr. High division

"Yes I WAS looking for you" the woman said in an angry voice

"I'm sorry Yunalesca-sensei" Eiko apologized

"It's quite alright. Now, did you do what I asked you?"

"Yes, ma'am! It's done and already to go!" Eiko said proudly

"Good!" Yunalesca smiled

~*~Riku~*~

"I can't believe I totally forgot" Riku told himself as he hanged on tightly to two folders with several papers inside of each folder

   Riku ran in a hurry past the school's front lawn and totally focused on what his goal was that he forgot to look around him and as a result, crashed with someone and down fell a mess of papers

"I'm so sorry!" a boy apologized picking up Riku's papers, "I was talking with my friend that I totally forgot to look in front of me"

"It's ok, I wasn't paying much attention either" Riku assured the boy as he also picked up the papers

"Sora, we better leave" a girl, next to the boy, said

"Ah, that's right" the boy, Sora said and gave Riku the papers he picked up saying, "Here you go. Sorry I can't help you anymore. Huh? Kairi, wait up!" Sora left trying to catch up to his friend, Kairi

"Sora? Kairi? Are those the new transfer students?" Riku wondered as he left for the school office with the papers

   After a small while Riku arrived at a very small building of two floors. He looked at it, sighed and entered it. Inside there was a woman sitting behind a desk, looking at some papers. Riku passed some chairs and stood in front of the desk. The woman looked up to see who was in front of her.

"Oh, hi Riku" she said smiling then asked, "Did you bring the papers?"

"Yeah, but when I bumped into someone the papers-" Riku began but was cut off by the sound of the front door being opened

"Oh. You two sit in any of the chairs you want" the woman told Sora and Kairi

"Ok" they said and sat down in some chairs

"…" Riku was very interested in them and watched them

"Riku, you were saying?" the woman called him

"Oh, yeah" Riku broke out of his thoughts, "The papers got scrambled miss Trepe"

"Call me Quistis" Quistis told Riku who nodded, "I see then. Well I'll go put them where they go. In the meantime Riku, I need you to return these to Mr. Garland. He needs them if he's going to evaluate his students" Quistis told Riku as she gave Riku some folders that seem a bit heavy for him to carry

   Riku left on the desk the mixed papers and took the folders Quistis gave him.

"Do you need help with that?" Sora asked Riku who looked like he would fall down any second now

"Yeah" Riku said trying to hold on to the piles of folders in his hands

"Hey, miss secretary?" a male with red hair arrived

"Oh, Reno. Good timing" Quistis called him

"What is it?" Reno asked her as he approached her

"Since you're taking classes with Mr. Garland, could you help Riku with those?" Quistis asked Reno

"I knew I shouldn't have come here" Reno muttered

"Is there's something wrong?" Quistis asked

"No. Nothing" Reno said as he took half of the folders Riku had and left with Riku

"Now then. You two. Let's see… Sora and Kairi… You two are friends?" she asked them

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sora asked her with a confused look on his face

"Oh, nothing"

"I see… Say, Kairi?

"What is it Sora?"

"You wanna go eat something?"

"Sure"

"Um… can we leave?" Sora asked Quistis

"Sure. Besides, I have to fix these papers" she told him

"Thanks! We'll be back later!"

"Oh, don't bother. The only reason we called you today was so you two could get aquatinted with the school"

"Oh, then see-"

"By the way, could you go inside the office? The principal would like to see you" Quistis told him before he left

   Sora nodded and went inside the office that was behind Quistis. After about half an hour Sora came out, very nervous.

"So, shall we go now? He he" Sora asked nervously but shrugged it off

   Kairi nodded and they both left.

TBC…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sissy: Have you noticed that most of my fics. start like a beginning in…etc.?

Kody (author's conciense): Yup, sure have

Sissy: Anyhow, I hope you all like the first chap. And I'll try not to, like in most of my fics., do everything in the first day, since this story DOES have lots and lots of sub-plots

Kody: And remember that all reviews are welcome. See ya all next time!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
